moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Pietro Maximoff
Pietro Maximoff, also known as "Quicksilver", is a Marvel Comics character who has previously been portrayed as both a hero and a villain. He is a superhuman with the ability to move at hyper-accelerated speeds. In the comics, he is the son of the mutant terrorist Magneto and was once a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, but would eventually join the side of good and ally with super-teams such as X-Factor and the Avengers. He has two particular film incarnations, one in Fox's X-Men film series and another in the Marvel Cinematic Universe created by Marvel Studios. This article relates solely on the MCU version played by Aaron Taylor-Johnson in Avengers: Age of Ultron. In contrast to his counterparts from Marvel Comics and the X-Men film franchise, this incarnation of Pietro Maximoff is in no way related to mutants or Magneto since neither exists in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. History Pietro and his twin sister Wanda were citizens of the small nation of Sokovia, an impoverished country stifling under a corrupt regime. Whilst participating in riots in the city of Novi Grad, the twins were approached by agents of the terrorist organisation HYDRA. They and many other Sokovian citizens were recruited by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker to take part in a series of experiments that would grant them superhuman abilities, allowing them to take back control of their country. Most of the test subjects died during the experiments, but the Maximoff twins survived. Wanda gained awesome telepathic and telekinetic powers while Pietro gained the ability to move and think at supersonic speeds. When HYDRA's Sokovian research base came under attack by the Avengers, Strucker released the twins upon the heroes. By this time, however, it was too late to stop the Avengers from seizing the base and Strucker was captured. The twins found themselves alone and returned to their home city of Novi Grad. Some time later, Pietro and Wanda would encounter the robot Ultron who offered them a chance to take revenge against Tony Stark, whose company had engineered the weapons used in the conflict that had killed the Maximoff twins' parents. The twins accepted Ultron's offer and travelled with him to the African nation of Wakanda where they sought to obtain vibranium for Ultron's plan to destroy the Avengers. The Avengers arrived in Wakanda to try and stop Ultron, but the twins interfered with their efforts. Pietro managed to land multiple blows on Captain America before he, Wanda and Ultron escaped with their prize to Seoul, South Korea. In Seoul, Wanda read the mind of the currently-being-built Vision who was embedded with the Mind Gem and saw the cataclysmic future that Ultron desired. Pietro lifted his sister and escaped the laboratories. When the Avengers came to stop Ultron, Pietro and Wanda assisted them and once the Vision was retrieved they return with Captain America to Avengers Tower. Pietro sided with Captain America when it was discovered that Stark had began to upload J.A.R.V.I.S. into the Vision, wishing to create another android. Pietro pulled out the power sources when Hawkeye shot the glass floor he was standing on. After the Vision explained his alliance, the group left for Sokovia where Ultron had returned to. Death During the climactic battle in Novi Grad, Pietro helped Hawkeye with rescuing civilians from the rampaging Ultron Sentries. However, Ultron Prime had stolen the Avengers' Quinjet and used it to attack Hawkeye and a small child. Pietro ran toward them and moved them out of the way, but even with his superhuman speed, he was still struck by the Quinjet's hail of chain-gun fire and was killed. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Superhumans Category:Anti-Villains Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Died In Battle Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Killed by Robots Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Death by Shooting Category:Superhero Movie Deaths